Sebelum Terlambat
by Gin-Madoka22
Summary: hanya sepenggal cerita tentang Aomine dan Kise yang bertemu sebagai saudara tiri.


Doumo reader san, kembali dnegan saya author newbie yang gak tahu apa-apa bisanya cuma ngelepas imajinasi dengan pairing ganguro dan ikemen kurobas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine dan Kise.

saya bukan owner mereka, sudah jelas Fujimaki sensei yang membuat saya tergila-gila. mwehehe

langsung aja gapakek lama ya, here we begin...

**Sebelum Terlambat**

_For Aoki Day presents by Viraasmil_

Hari itu pelangi melingkar tepat didepan langit senja yang baru saja ditinggalkan awan gelap. Tetes – tetes hujan masih terasa, memperkuat aroma tanah yang berhamburan wangi bunga. Maklumi saja, banyak bunga disini. Jangan berpikir ini toko bunga. Tidak, disini memang banyak bunga. Banyak orang. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat dadaku terasa sesak dari tadi. Aku tak menyukai wangi bunga ini, aku tak menyukai semua yang tengah berdiri disini. Wanginya terlalu memusingkan, dan orang-orang ini datang berpakaian senada dengan warna aspal. Hitam pekat, sepekat relung hati yang baru saja hancur berkeping-keping.

**2 HARI LALU**

"hey Aominecchi! Ayo main basket sama aku..!" suara cempreng seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari menuju arahku begitu berisik. Aku tak mempedulikannya, aku sudah cukup mengantuk untuk sore ini, tak ada tenaga lagi selain tenaga untuk pulang dan memeluk majalah mai-chan yang sudah menunggu di ranjangku.

"hoaamm… kau berisik sekali sih." Gumamku sembari mempercepat langkahku,tapi si cempreng masih saja menarik lenganku dan menyeretku ke sebuah lapangan basket dekat sekolah.

"Aominecchi..! ajari aku dong! Kau kan baru pulang dari amrik, pelit amat ngasih adiknya trik-trik keren!" memanyunkan bibir seperti biasanya dan dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah bola basket dari tasnya. Ia menddriblenya mendekatiku dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. Tapi tanganku reflex menolaknya,

"ngaahh.. kau baru saja jadi MVP ngga cukup apa?" jawabku sambil duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Perkataanku tak bermaksud apa-apa tapi dia langsung menunjukkan wajah tidak santai dan agak sedikit marah,

"Aominecchi jangan ngomong kayak gitu!" dia membentakku keras. Sebentar saja kupingku tertusuk, tapi aku semakin mengantuk. Kenapa dia masih punya semangat seperti itu , hah? Tak ada pemain manapun setingkat SMA yang bisa menghentikannya. Kenapa dia harus seberisik ini? padahal darah yang sama mengalir dari tubuh kami, tapi aku benar-benar berbeda dengan dia. Aku dan dia memang sama laki-laki, tapi attitude kami. Dia itu, _awfully noisy_.

"ngaaah… kau ingin apa sih Kise? Jangan terlalu serakah, nanti kau jadi seperti aku." Dan sontak perkataanku membuat adik laki-lakiku terbelalak lebar-lebar. Aku bisa melihat tangannya gemetaran mendengar omonganku barusan. Tapi dia tak pernah menyerah,

"Aominecchi pengen tahu kenapa aku kayak gini?" dia menundukkan kepala, lalu duduk disampingku.

"hm..?" balasku dengan malas. Ia mulai memantul-mantulkan bola oranye itu ke tanah.

"aku ngga tau kenapa Aominecchi berubah. Tapi, Aominecchi tetep kakakku, orang yang bikin aku sampai sejauh ini. kalo hari itu Aominecchi ga ngajarin aku basket, aku ngga tahu sekarang aku jadi pemain apa. Mungkin ngelantung sana-sini urusan sama wartawan sama majalah. Dan yang terpenting lagi, aku sebenernya ngga mau Aominecchi jauh-jauh dari Jepang, tapi apa boleh buat kan? Ga ada yang bisa ngalahin Aominecchi disini jadinya Aominecchi harus ke Amerika buat NBA kan? Aku jealous loh! hehe"

Udara yang harusnya kuhembuskan dengan halus, menyedak tenggorokku. Sontak membuat aku terbangun dari baringanku dan langsung menatap lelaki ini tajam-tajam. Tapi kemudian, aku kembali tenang. Memang apa yang ia katakan itu benar. Sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan kesimpulan,

"aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu sebelum ditinggal Aominecchi, hehe"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar kearahku. Aku hanya bisa tercekik udara dan lidahku rasanya membeku. Angin sore menerbangkan tiap surai pirang miliknya yang berkilauan, beda denganku yang sebatas rambut navy blue biasa. Ya, karena disamping menjadi siswa dan pemain basket, ia juga bekerja sebagai seorang model. Model yang tengah naik daun, Kise Ryota. Entah kenapa sekalipun dia dan suara cemprengnya yang sering menggangguku, tapi jujur saja. semangat basketku pun takkan pernah ada jika bukan karena lelaki yang lahir dari ibu yang sama sekalipun berbeda ayah denganku itu.

"yaah.. emm.. baiklah. Kau belum bisa apa? Dribble perfect, Passing OK, Shooting very perfect, kurang apalagi coba?" tanyaku sambil beranjak dan merebut bola oranye yang ia pantulkan sedari tadi

"loh? Ahahah Aominecchi ngga sadar ya! Dasar stuu~piiid~" jawabnya meledek

"harh?"

"Aku belum bisa ngalahin Aominecchi sekalipun. Ayo tanding!"

Sejenak aku terbelalak lagi mendengar suara cemprengnya, tapi melihat matanya yang begitu serius dengan posisi tubuh yang sudah bersiap defense,

"hah? Mengalahkanku? Hahah baiklah. Jika aku menang, kau belikan aku es krim ya nanti!"

"oke! Kalo aku menang Aominecchi harus ikutan turnamen disini lagi..!"

Senja sore begitu indah, sayang aku biasanya bermalas-malasan didekat pantai sambil menatapi langit yang indah. Kapan lagi bisa menikmati suasana seperti ini?. tapi sudahlah, hari itu aku juga cukup senang. Melihat seseorang dengan semangat jutaan volt seperti dia

_Andai diriku yang sekarang bisa lagi seperti itu_

**1 HARI LALU**

"A..kuuh pulaang..mmnnn"

"hm? Selamat datang Daiki. Ayahmu sudah mengirimkan tiket untukmu, kau akan berangkat langsung setelah wisuda katanya." Wanita kepala tiga itu baru saja menutup gagang telefon yang ada di ruang tamu. Aku hanya meneruskan untuk melepas sepatuku dengan kaki lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar dan segera ambruk di kasur.

"besok ya?" pikirku sambil meletakkan telapakku diatas dahi. Aku tidak sedang mengecek suhu tubuh, tapi entah terasa sedikit bingung. Lantas aku memandangi langit-langit kamar, dan kemudian sebuah suara terngiang di telingaku

"..aku ngga mau Aominecchi jauh-jauh dari sini.."

Haha Suara cempreng itu. dia masih begitu bersemangat. Aku masih mengingat lelaki yang baru saja dinobatkan menjadi MVP Inter-High antar SMA nasional itu ketika ia masih tak lebih tinggi dari paha orang dewasa dan belum bisa mengucapkan huruf "r" dengan benar.

"Aominecchi.. ajalin aku don.. Aominecchi hebat..!"

"Aominecchi ayo main cama aku! Aku pasti ngalahin Aominecchi..!"

Dan semenjak saat itu dia terus menyeretku dan memohon untuk diajarkan basket. Seiring usianya bertambah, ia semakin kuat, begitu juga denganku. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya sesakit ini, kehilangan semangat yang dulu selalu membuatku onfire. Saat semangat memudar dan kekuatan membutakan, itulah yang kualami sekarang. Entah aku yang salah atau memang ini benar adanya. Aku semakin kuat, seiring pulang-pergiku mengunjungi ayahku yang bekerja di USA, aku memperkuat skill basketku disana. Bertemu dengan banyak pemain hebat NBA dan mendapat sedikit tutorial dari mereka. Aku kira ketika pulang ke Jepang aku akan semakin terbakar onfire tapi ternyata adalah kebalikannya.

_tiap kali aku menginjakkan kaki di lapangan_

_aku melihat ketakutan di wajah mereka_

_tiap kali aku mendapatkan bola, mereka hanya terbelalak_

_tapi yang lebih parah lagi_

_mereka membiarkanku lewat begitu saja_

_tak kurasa sedikit pun aura semangat untuk menghentikanku mencetak skor_

_mereka hanya menundukkan kepala_

_seakan pasrah_

_jadi ini yang diberikan atas segala semangatku bermain basket_

_omong kosong macam apa ini_

bahkan ketika aku menatap timnasnya, bisa dibilang aku yang masih usia SMA bisa head-to-head dengan mereka secara fifty fifty. Atau bahkan terkadang aku mulai bosan dengan gaya mereka bermain basket.

_Begitu hopeless_

Sejak saat itulah kusadari, aku tak akan menemukan apa yang kucari disini. Tak akan ada yang bisa memuaskanku lagi disini, aku sudah muak, cukup kecewa. Menyebrangi samudera dan menetap di Negara basket lahir itu mungkin akan mengembalikan segalanya yang sudah habis sia-sia disini. Tapi setidaknya, alasan aku ingin berlama disini tak lain adalah

"Aominecchi..! Aominecchi..! besok suatu hari aku pasti bisa jadi timnas basket Jepang! Aominecchi juga ya..!"

"har..? haha, baiklah..baiklah Ryota. Kau tepati janjimu ya, aku ga bisa berhenti soalnya! hehe"

Dan aku memanggilnya Ryota saat itu. adik kecil yang tiada bosannya menyeretku ke tempat yang sama tiap sore, atau bahkan tiap ada waktu kosong. Cukup sudahlah ingatan masa lalu yang terlalu indah ini, sebaiknya aku bangun dan mandi terlebih dahulu. Oh, salah, ternyata kaos kaki masih menempel di kedua kakiku. Tapi kemudian telingaku dikagetkan oleh suara cempreng laki-laki yang memecah keheningan rumah,

"ma..ma! aku pulang..! mama! Lihat ma! Ma aku lolos seleksi timnas!" suara berisik itu mengundang langkah ingin tahuku hingga akhirnya ku buka pintu kamar dan hendak melangkah keluar,

"ada..apa sih.."

"Aominecchi…!"

Dan dia memelukku secara tiba-tiba.

"hey..hey! sakit tahu! Apaan sih Kise?" tanyaku

"hehe, maaf-maaf!. Aominecchi aku lolos seleksi Timnas loh..! nih lihat namaku di Koran..!" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan Koran dan menunjukkan eksistensi namanya yang tertulis disana

"hah? Timnas? Bukan timnas U-18?" tanyaku

"bukan Aominecchi..! Timnas yang utama ini, yang pemainnya orang-orang keren semua! Aku jadi pemain paling muda loo..! yang lain udah bapak-bapak sama om-om..! hehe" jawabnya

"hah? Apa ngga terlalu cepat? Aneh~" jawabku lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi

"huufft Aominecchi ngga bilang selamat! Aku ngambek ih..!" balasnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku tanpa harus menghentikan langkahku menuju kamar mandi.

"nah, mama bangga sama kamu Kise. Selamat ya, kamu makin jago basket aja. Ayo cepat ganti baju, udah mama siapin makan malamnya." Ujar ibuku

Tak lama kemudian aku sudah bersiap dengan badan yang berbau aroma wangi sabun rasa jeruk dan kami bertiga sudah berada di meja makan, bersiap makan malam.

"hey Kise, harusnya kita makan-makan diluar lho, traktir dong!" gumamku sambil meneguk segelas air putih dihadapanku.

"hah? Ya ngga bisa gitu dong..!" balasnya. Aku hanya terkekeh hingga ibu kami datang membawa semangkuk sayur dan menuangkannya pada mangkok kami masing-masing.

"selamat makan..!"

Aku mengambil sendok dan mulai mencicipi kuah sayuran itu. Kise masih tergiur dengan Koran yang memberitakan namanya tadi. tapi kemudian ketika mataku tak sengaja menatap mangkok sayur Kise,

"hey Kise, tumben sekali kau makan pake saus?" tanyaku.

"ha..apa sih ..kakak.." gumamnya masih terpaku dengan Koran dihadapannya. Aku ingin tahu apa dia sedang bercanda atau tidak tapi wajahnya terhalang Koran. Yang lebih mengganjal lagi

_Kuah sayur miliknya makin memerah_

"hey Kise tidak baik makan sambil baca Koran." Gumamku sambil menguyah sayuran. Ia diam, tak menjawab. Tapi tangan kanannya melepaskan genggaman dari Koran dan menggerayai sekitar meja. Hingga akhirnya berhenti dan mencabut sehelai tisu dari kotak tisu didepannya.

"hm? Aominecchi tadi bilang apa? Hehe maaf ga dengar."

Tangannya yang menggenggam tisu secara cepat menghilang dari wajahnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum seperti idiot

"haah dasar kuping tebal. Aku bilang jangan makan sambil baca Koran, ga baik." Gumamku. Lalu ia menurunkan korannya. Sontak mataku terpaku menuju bintik-bintik merah yang ada di kaos putihnya.

"eh Kise? Kaosmu kotor tuh?" gumamku

"hah? Eh! Aduh.. ini..ehehe.." tangannya dengan tegesa-gesa menggapai kotak tisu. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya mencoba melihat noda merah di lingkar kaosnya. Tapi Noda itu bertambah banyak

"eh? Kise tambah banyak tuh nodanya." Ujarku. Sontak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan kaosnya tadi ia pindah melapisi tangan satunya yang menutupi separuh wajahnya kebawah.

"uhmm..maaf kayaknya ada telfon, nanti aku makan lagi!" dan ia berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Aku sempat heran dengan kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini. semakin hiper idiot saja. tapi kemudian ibuku mengambil mangkok Kise dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya di tong sampah.

"loh ma!? Kise kan belom selesai makan kok dibuang?" tanyaku . wanita itu hanya terdiam, melanjutkan membasuh mangkok yang barusan ia buang isinya. Seusai itu ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sana. Ia membawanya ke meja makan dan mengeluarkan isinya.

_Anzatax.. Blenamax.._

_Dan beberapa painkiller seperti Aspirin dan Paracetamol._

"buat sapa.." tak sempat aku bertanya wanita itu beranjak lagi, mengembalikan kotak tadi dan sekarang membawa dua siung bawang putih dan merah. Lalu menuangkan segelas air. Ia meneguknya,

"Simpan pertanyaanmu nanti Daiki. Kali ini mama ingin membantumu. Habiskan makananmu dan masuklah ke kamar." Jawabnya. Aku tak begitu mahir mengartikan situasi tapi bisa kulihat mama sedang serius , dan aku tidak tahu untuk apa obat-obat tadi. Lantas aku menghabiskan makananku dan beranjak menuju kamar

"jangan masuk ke kamarmu, tapi ke kamar mama. Dan, jangan terlalu rapat menutup pintunya" Wanita itu bergumam. Aku terpekik, tapi melihat sorot mata setajam itu, aku tahu mama sedang tak ingin perkataanya dibantah. Baiklah, aku menuju kamarnya. Kulakukan semua sesuai perintahnya. Aku masih bingung kenapa ia menyuruhku seperti ini tapi yang jelas ia sedang tidak dalam mood bercanda. Aku bersandar dibalik pintu, tepat dibawah AC. Lalu aku mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan suara cempreng itu menghampiri meja makan. Aku mengintip dari balik kamar mama yang tak jauh dari dapur,

"mama Duh kan , kenapa mama ngeluarinnya disini sih nanti kalo Aominecchi tau gimana..?"

"sudah cepat minum, Kise. Mama sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi."

"ta..tapi di kamar aja ya ma?"

"dikamar? Nanti kalau kau pingsan tiba-tiba di tangga, siapa yang menyeretmu keatas? Ayo cepat minum!."

" sshh! Mama jangan keras-keras nanti Aominecchi denger!" suara cempreng yang mengendap-endap. Lalu kulihat ia meminum satu persatu kapsulnya dan

"mama ga mau makan yang ini." ujar Kise

"Kise sudah dewasa kan? Sudah tahu kan mana yang baik mana yang enggak?" balas mama sambil menyodorkan sepotong bawang putih

"tapi gaenak ma rasanya.." balas Kise sambil menutupi mulutnya

"Kise minta kemo apa bawang aja? Pilih mana? Kalo kemo gapapa ayo mama anter sekarang." Balas mama. Sejenak aku sempat tercekik dengan situasi itu. mama menyodorkan bawang putih itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca hingga akhirnya terdenar jelas isak tangisnya. Aku melihat Kise menunduk lalu membuka mulutnya dengan paksa menelan bawang itu.

_Kemo? Maksudmu kemotraphy?_

_Buat orang kanker ?_

Dan seketika itu aku memahami apa yang terjadi malam ini. aku memundurkan langkahku secara tak sengaja dari daun pintu kamar mama. Sesuatu yang besar tengah mencekik sebagian besar dadaku, rasanya begitu sakit entah kenapa

_Jangan bilang dia terkena kanker, sejak kapan?!_

OH, jadi ini alasan kenapa ada saus misterius yang tadi memerahkan kuah sayur yang hendak ia makan? Membuat noda di kaosnya tadi? Lalu obat-obatan dan penghilang rasa sakit tadi?

_Oh mereka berdua membohongiku selama ini?_

Aku menunggu hingga larut malam dan ketika aku keluar dari kamar mama, aku melihat mama tertidur di depan televise yang masih menyala. Ku lampirkan sebuah selimut hangat dan mematikan televisinya. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya sakit sekali, tanganku mengepal dan langkahku menuju tangga hingga akhirnya tiba didepan pintu kamar adikku itu. aku mengetuknya,

"eh? Loh? Aominecchi? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil membuka pintu.

"a..aku ingin bicara apa aku tak mengganggu?." Balasku

"hm? Masuklah. Aku hanya sedang menonton NBA." Dan ia membiarkanku masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aku lantas duduk diatas kursi yang kosong

menghadap meja belajarnya.

"So, Aominecchi mau bilang apa?" ujarnya sambil meneguk segelas air putih. Aku berpindah mendekat dan duduk disampingnya tepat dihadapan televise. Aku mencoba menahan amarahku sejenak, menghela nafas dan mengawali pembicaraan.

"hehe.. itu Clippers lawan Lakers ya? Derby ya.." ujarku sambil melototkan mata kearah televise.

"iya. eh tumben banget Aominecchi ngga tidur?" tanyanya.

"hm? Hehe, seharusnya kau yang sudah harus tidur, Idiot." Gumamku sembari mengusik rambutnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin memperlakukannya sama seperti kami saat kecil dulu.

"lo, eeh jangan dong Aominecchi nanti rambutku berantakan." Balasnya

"hah? Lagipula kau juga tak akan pergi pemotretan lagi kan?" gumamku. Sontak ia terkejut

"emm.. eh.. Aominecchi kenapa bilang begitu?" balasnya

"aku tahu segalanya, Idiot. Berhenti membohongiku." Ia terbelalak lebar, lalu memasang muka lesu dan menggapai tanganku yang sedari tadi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"hehe.. sudah lama kita ngga kayak gini ya Aominecchi? Ngga adil tahu! Masa cuman awal sama akhir aja kayak gini, aku ga kebagian tengah-tengahnya waktu buat diperlakuin kayak gini sama Aominecchi.." lalu ia semakin menunduk, menunduk hingga akhirnya kepalanya terjatuh diatas pangkuanku. Ia masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan betapa jauh perbedaanya

_Suasana seperti ini, sudah hilang lama_

"Ryota lagi sakit?" tanyaku sembari jemariku entah mendapat reflek terbaru, membelai tiap helai suari hitamnya.

"enggak kok. Ryota ngga sakit, kan Aominecchi ngga pernah sakit, jadinya Ryota ngga boleh sakit." Ia seperti anak kucing saja, suka bermanja tak pedulidengan siapa.

"yadeh, yadeh.. terus tadi makan bawang buat apa?" tanyaku

"biar ga digigit Vampir hehehhe" ia terkekeh hingga akhirnya membuatku mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi.

"Ryota ga boleh bohong loh ya." Balasku

"biar aja bohong yang penting Aominecchi tetep disini hehe." Balasnya.

"Kise, serius." Akhirnya aku tak tahan dengan celotehannya

"Kise? Sapa itu ngga kenal." Ujarnya sambil membaring menatap lurus kearahku

"whatever.. Ryota cerita lah." Balasku. Aku mencoba meyakinkannya agar segera menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dengan membelai halus rambutnya.

"hehe, maaf ya Ryota udah bohong terus-terusan sama Aominecchi. Aku pengen Aominecchi disini terus, biar awal dan akhirku sama Aominecchi terus." Lalu sepotong senyum getir melingkar di bibirnya

"hah?! Ngomong apa sih kamu?!" balasku dengan nada agak tinggi

"aku ngga tahu sampe berapa lama lagi Aominecchi, tapi yang jelas aku doa sama tuhan biar diperpanjang sampai Aominecchi pulang dari Amrik. Eh, keturutan. Tapi Aominecchi udah mau balik, netep disana.." gumamnya dengan mata yang agak sayu. Suara televise NBA tak memecah percakapan kami, dan aku merasa semakin sesak

"kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tanyaku

"hah? Ehehe.. habisnya aku kayak bukan apa-apa di mata Aominecchi. Aku ngga tahu Aominecchi masih sayang aku sebagai adik atau enggak tapi aku jelas ga mau Cuma gara-gara sakitku, Aominecchi ga jadi ikut NBA." Balasnya dengan senyum sedikit

"Don't tell me bullshit. Kau akan sembuh kan ? kau akan bermain untuk timnas kan?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir. Ia tersenyum,

"hehe. Aominecchi masih ingat janji kita waktu kecil? Aku bakal jadi timnas kan? Ya ini lah janjiku Aominecchi. Tiap hari aku selalu ingin berlatih keras dan berusaha menggapai mimpi itu, dengan cepat tentunya.. hehe dan tuhan memberikannya. Mungkin tuhan paham perasaanku, tak ingin aku mendustai janjiku pada Aominecchi.." ia tersenyum lebar lalu bangun dari pangkuanku

**"****aku ingin menggapai mimpiku, menepati janjiku pada Aominecchi sebelum waktuku habis mengingat umurku sudah jelas tak bisa melampaui tahun ini, Aominecchi.."**

_Ia tersenyum lebar,_

_Hatiku semakin terasa sakit, dadaku sesak_

_Tubuhku bergerak spontan kearahnya, tanganku meraih lehernya_

_Dan aku memeluknya_

"Daiki..cchi..?"

Aku masih terdiam, dan tak terasa sakitnya terlalu kencang hingga memaksa air mata ini terjun bebas tanpa bisa aku bendung lagi.

_Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini_

_Inikah kenapa kau selalu ceria tak peduli situasinya_

_Inikah kenapa kau tak kenal lelahtak peduli kondisinya_

_Bagaimana bisa kau menjadikan tubuhmu menempuh_

_Dua siksaan secara bersamaan_

"a..aku bangga denganmu Ryota" aku mengencangkan pelukanku kepadanya. Lalu bisa kurasakan tangannya bergerak melingkar punggungku, mencengkram bajuku.

"maafkan aku Aominecchi.. maaf.." dan kurasakan tetes-tetes air hangat menjatuhi dan membasahi pundakku malam itu. aku tak tahu, rasanya

_Lebih sakit daripada kalah_

_Lebih menyiksa dari latihan manapun_

_Lebih dan tak ada bandingannya dari segala rasa sakit yang pernah kurasakan_

Membuatku menjadi merasa bersalah berlipat-lipat. Kenapa idiot ini yang meminta maaf, harusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf. kakak macam apa diriku ini? disaat adiknya sakit aku malah tak tahu, atau bahkan lebih nistanya, menunjukkan sikap tanpa semangat sama sekali. Seharusnya aku menyemangatinya, bermain basket dengan onfire seperti yang ia inginkan tiap hari, tapi apadaya segalanya sudah terlewat, pasir sudah hampir habis, detik berlalu yang kulewatkan hanya membuatnya kecewa.

**PAGI HARI TERAKHIR**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mataku berat, sembam. Oh, baru ingat ternyata aku tertidur dikamarnya, dan menangis semalaman seperti orang bodoh. Lantas aku bangun dan menoleh kesekitar. Tak ada satu orang pun, rumah juga nampak sepi. Aku menuruni tangga dan kulihat rumah ini benar-benar hening. Aku berjalan menuju kamar tapi langkahku terhenti setelah ponsel ibuku yang menganggur diatas televise bordering kencang memecah kemalasanku.

"halo." Ujarku

"sayang kau ada dimana?! Aku sudah mengambil tiket menuju Jepang! Bagaimana dia? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? aku akan tiba saat siang nanti di bandara! Kau membawanya ke rumah sakit mana?"

_Kenapa orang ini sudah membuat keributan dan kegelisahan di pagi hariku_

"a..yah?"

"loh? Ini Daiki? Kamu sedang di rumah sakit mana nak, mana mama mu?!" balasnya

"a.. rumah sakit? Aku tidak sakit" balasku

Bibirku gemetaran dan tanganku reflek mulai menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingaku

Berharap sesuatu yang akan menusuk telinga hingga jantungku takkan kudengar

"bukan kamu sayang, tapi adikmu! Dia collaps tadi pagi dan ibumu menelfonku…"

_Benar kan dugaanku_

_Why shit always happen in morning_

Ponsel itu tak terasa jatuh dengan sendirinya dari tanganku. Menghantam lantai hingga seisi perutnya berhamburan. Aku masih terbelalak lebar, dadaku spontan seperti tertusuk seketika.

"kenapa kau datangkan petaka ini tuhan…!"

**DETIK TERAKHIR**

_Aku membolos sekolah_

_Berlari seperti orang dikejar anjing_

_Rumah sakit itu cukup jauh_

_Aku cukup hebat untuk berlari cepat kesana, aku sprinter hebat_

_Tak peduli banyak langkah, keringat dan air mata_

_Yang tiada hentinya menemaniku berlari_

_Tak ada pikiran apapun selain_

"Kami sudah melakukan sebisa kami. Kankernya terlalu kuat, nyonya Aomine. Kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Hanya keajaibanlah yang bisa mempertahankan putra anda."

"jadi ini hanya masalah waktu? Begitu? Dokter kumohon aku akan memberikan apapun, kubayar sebesar apapun selamatkan putraku!"

"maafkan kami Nyonya. Andai kami mampu merubah segalanya lebih awal."

Aku menapakkan kakiku disana, menghujam meja resepsionis menanyakan pasien kanker yang baru saja masuk rumah sakit ini. lalu aku menuju ruangan yang sudah diberitahukan. Berlarian seperti orang gila di pagi hari

"Daiki?" ujar wanita itu

"mana ?! mana dia?!" langkahku berderap cepat menuju arahnya. Aku melihatnya duduk tertunduk menangis terisak. Lalu ketegangan sesaat terpecah oleh suara pintu ruang operasi yang mengeluarkan seorang perawat

"maaf,nyonya. Pasien terus memanggil nama .. Aomine..chi."

"aku! Aku suster! Mana adikku!"

Lalu aku memasuki ruangan serba putih itu diikuti dengan mama. bau khas anyir darah bertarung dengan aroma obat menyambut kami berdua

_Aku melihatnya disana, terbaring lemah_

_Pucat tak berwarna_

Lalu aku berdiri disampingnya

Ia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, tangannya juga mulai bergerak perlahan. Menggapai jemariku yang bertengger disebelah kepalanya.

"Aominecchi.." dan ia tersenyum

Aku tak pernah melihat dia seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku sungguh masih tak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja dihadapkan tuhan kepadaku.

"Aominecchi.. ma..af..in..a..ku.." ia memaksakan berbicara sembari nyengir merasakan ganasnya kanker dalam tubuhnya

"shut up" ujarku. Dan perlahan ia menutup mata

"detaknya melemah" seorang perawat berkata sembari menatap ECG. Aku menoleh tajam, dan sontak perasaanku menjadi tak karuan

_Tapi sebuah tangan meraih pipiku_

_Memutar kembali pandanganku_

"Aominecchi.." lalu aku merapatkan genggamanku di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terdobrak. Seorang pria memakai pakaian rapi dengan menenteng jasnya mendekat cepat kearah ranjang

"pa..pa?" rintihnya

"iya nak, papa disini" jawab lelaki itu. aku kemudian bertatap mata dengan pria yang merupakan ayahku itu. tak bisa dipungkiri, matanya memerah, bersiap menurunkan air dari mata.

"aku.. sayang.. kalian semua.."

Aku merapatkan genggamanku

"Kise..! kau janji kan akan mengalahkanku! Jangan pergi Kise..!" aku berteriak dihadapan wajahnya semakin memucat.

"ya.. Aominecchi.. aku menunggumu.. tapi jangan.. datang..cepat-cepat.. ya.."

_Ia tersenyum lebar untuk terakhir kalinya,_

_Menutup kelopak matanya seiring ia menggengam tanganku kuat pula_

_Hingga akhirnya ia terpejam sempurna_

_Genggamannya makin lemah_

_Lemah_

_Dan tangannya terjatuh dari genggamanku_

"Ryota.. aku menyayangimu"

_Saat itu lah, pertama kali kurasakan_

_Bagaimana sakit yang mencekikku,_

_Lebih sakit daripada kalah_

_Ya, karena aku tak pernah kalah_

_Karena aku selalu menang_

_Tapi hari ini, tuhan benar-benar memukulku keras-keras_

_Menunjukkan betapa dahsyat eksistensi takdirnya di muka bumi ini_

_Untuk itulah aku baru tersadar_

_Segalanya pasti diambil kembali_

_Tidak, jangan katakan diambil_

_Tapi direnggut._

"..Aominecchi mau dengar cerpen yang aku buat? Dapet juara mading SMA loo!"

"hnn..?"

"moouu Aominecchi kok mesti malas-malasan sih!"

" .. ceritain.."

"..suatu hari ada adik sama kakak cita-citanya sama, jadi pemain basket timnas. Tapi tambah lama kakaknya berubah, tapi adiknya tetep ga menyerah. Tahu kenapa ..?"

"hmm..? soalnya adiknya itu awfully noisy~"

"Mouu..! enggaklah ! soalnya.."

**_"…_****_aku ingin Aominecchi melihatku meraih impian sebelum semuanya terlambat…"_**

_END_

maaf jika jelek *bows* maklumi saya author baru *bows* review sangat dinantikan. arigatou gozaimasu :)


End file.
